Boy or Beast?
by VallirenWrites
Summary: Gil always wondered to himself how he ended up being the child of Gaston. Looking nothing like him, acting nothing like him, it just didn't make sense. Why did Gaston hate him so much? All these questions he could never answer, not knowing the answers were just an ocean away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Time for another Descendants fanfic that I'll probably never finish! No major ships in this one but very interesting time in store.**

 **Jamie: *ahem***

 **Oh... well... J/A/M is a really prominent pairing and so is Uma/Harry... Gil's a happy single bean okay?!**

 **Jamie: Yeah... anyways, enjoy the story prologue.**

* * *

"Your just another lil freak, you ain't no brother of mine." Spat Bronze, decking the blond boy across the face.

Gil struggled to raise his head, blood dripping from his mouth and pain shooting through his jaw. "You're right, I'm not stupid enough to be related to you."

Bronze's eyes narrowed as he brutally punched Gil again, more blood spraying and the chains that bound him to the wall clinking.

Gil's eyes closed as he heard the door slam and Bronze exit. The dark pressed around him, almost suffocating him as dust swirled in the air.

He heard the clink of boots and Junior walked in, silently releasing his chains and taking out a branding iron.

He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the strong grip of Junior's hand on his arm—

* * *

Gil bolted awake, pushing someone away from him. "Don't touch me!"

He took a deep breath, regaining his bearings and looking to see Harry on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Gil hastily tried to apologize, Harry waving him him off.

"I's fine, idiot. Ya has another nightmare, didn't ya?"

Gil nodded and sighed, still feeling the phantom pain of the punches and beatings. Even in Auradon, the dreams hadn't stopped. They just got worse and worse, as if his family were trying to haunt him.

Harry cleared his throat, jolting the blond's attention back to reality. "We've got a visitor."

The blond blinked, realizing he had fallen asleep at his desk. Again.

And standing beside Harry was mister perfect prince, Ben. Gil could barely stand it, he was so spoiled since he was the son of the king and Queen, love for him wherever he went.

The kids on the Isle never got that. They got hateful glares, abuse and beatings. There was no reason for them to be turned away, it was their parents who committed the crimes. And just now they decided to invite them, what about all the abuse that had happened to them since they were kids?!

In Auradon, everyone had homes and good food and water, barely worrying and weak. At least on the Isle, they may have been broken from a young age but they knew how to be strong. They could fight, stand for themselves and wouldn't go down easily.

It was like Evie said. They all looked like they could lose a fight to an alley cat. Pathetic, weak and dependent on—

He was vaguely aware of Ben talking and not caring at all, only snapping back when he heard the words "Gaston has escaped the Isle."

His eyes widened.

* * *

 _As Gil ran from Gaston's house, headed to meet Uma, Harry and all the others at the docs, he heard his father yelling._

" _No son of mine, are you? Go in Auradon, where you belong!"_

 _His father paused. "And enjoy life with your goddamn family who didn't even want you!"_

 _Gil's mind raced, matching with his footsteps as he finally slowed, not wanting to look disheveled when he arrived. He pushed his long hair out of his eyes, thinking about what Gaston had said. His family that didn't want him?_

 _What family?_

 _Had his fa— Gaston been lying to him the entire time?_

* * *

 **Drama, drama, drama!**

 **Let me know what you thought. Reviews help me update faster *wink wink nudge nudge***

 **BYEEE!**

 **-Val**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This had only been up for a few hours and so much love already?! *sniff* You're too good to this poor unfortunate soul.**

 **Warning: From here on out, the story gets really hella dark. You have been warned.**

* * *

Gil sat at his desk in the orientation classroom yet again, looking out the crystalline windows showing the whole campus below them. His mind drifted away to some of the best times he had had on the Isle, causing chaos with Harry and Uma more than once.

He remembered the time they set half the marketplace on fire, thank whatever the hell the people in Auradon worshiped that Ace's mother had moved their shop.

Even Dizzy had eventually joined them in the chaos eventually, using her smoke bombs to sow confusion and disarray among them. They'd escape from their parents to finally roam around and cause as much trouble as they wanted. If Mal's gang had been bad, the new group was downright evil.

His mind turned to the time when he and Harry had decided to set a huge trap right down the busiest street to the market and more than 50 people had gotten trapped in the giant net and covered in mud. It had so been worth it to see the look on Cruella De Vil's face when they had gotten her..

* * *

"Gil?" Asked the kind voice of the fairy Godmother. Gil turned to look at her, seeing the look on her face that clearly meant she was wondering something.

"Um.. what was the question?" He asked sheepishly, hearing Jamie snort next to him as the brunette hid his face with a textbook.

Godmother sighed. "I asked if you knew what the symptoms are of the bubonic plague."

Gil listed them off without a second thought, leaving Godmother gaping. "How did you know all of them?"

Jamie's expression behind the textbook turned sour. Harry stood up before Gil could say anything. "It's because the only brother he ever actually liked died of it."

Gil nodded, remembering what Gaston had told him about how the boy had died of the plague when it swept around the Isle.

The memories he had of his brother were so much fun. Chasing each other, water fights and arguments about the silliest things and talks about how fun it would be to be king. His brother had had blue eyes and blond hair like his, hair that would flow in the wind until he cut it short.

And then there were no more memories of his brother, who apparently died. It hurt too much to really even think about.

The funny thing was, neither him nor his brother looked anything like Gaston or all of Gil's current brothers.

Gaston's words echoed in his head. " _Enjoy life with your goddamn family that didn't even want you!"_

Did that mean… of course it meant his brother was somewhere in Auradon. There was no other possible explanation.

His father must have lied, but why was the question. Did he hate Gil's brother? Was Gil's brother not even his real brother? What had happened?

He had so many questions but no idea who to turn to for answers.

He could faintly hear Godmother dismiss the class and he grabbed his stuff, getting ready to leave.

* * *

"And, Gil?" Of course. She was probably going to lecture him about spacing out like that earlier.

He walked forward numbly. Reprimands still hurt no matter how many times they were said to him.

Godmother stepped forward. "I have some small news regarding Gaston."

Right. His homicidal, bastard father was on the loose out of Auradon and was probably planning to kill him. Oh, joy. How wonderful his life was.

"So, we'll make sure you stay safe no matter what. We have become aware of his actions and as soon as he is caught he will be punished for his heinous crimes."

 _But you never give thought to the beatings and cuts and abuse the others receive, do you? At least care for them before you care about me. I'm not as important as the lives of the young children on the Isle._

* * *

He left the classroom, thinking about all the scars that covered his wrists under his gloves and cleverly-hidden bandages.

It had been a tradition of his ever since he found a small piece of glass from when a child was beat up. He took the shard and cut his skin as a tribute to how the child felt. It hurt, it bled, he cried, he got over it.

He kept doing it, every time he saw someone hurt or abused or beaten. The scars all over his hands and the tops of his wrists were just a tapestry of all the hurt and pain he had seen on the Isle since eight years old. If anyone could see all the pain he had seen, they would have broken, they would have broken at all the pain he inflicted on himself.

* * *

He broke up a fight with some kid beating Dizzy, sending the little girl off before heading back to his dorm and slipping into the bathroom. He took out the special shard of glass from his glove pocket, pulling one glove off to reveal rows of small red lines, symbols of pain.

He took the tip and dragged it down his skin, watching the red bleed out and waiting for the pain to subside. Just one more stitch in the loom. One more scar on the skin. One more soul in more pain.

That was what he always told himself, to the point where it was the norm to see another red line bleed out on his skin.

He thought about how his head had been smacked against the lockers by Jay when the son of Jafar got mad at him. He reached down and etched one more line on his skin before hiding all evidence and slipping his glove back over it. Pretending it was fine even as it stung under the rough fabric of his glove.

After all, what was one more?

* * *

 **Yeah. Dark story, long dark story with depression. GODDAMN IT EVIL STOP INSPIRING ME!**

 **-Val**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!**

 **Firstly, I had to re-write this entire chapter, then I lost the file and had to rewrite it again, and then FanFiction wouldn't let me publish anything.**

 **It sucked.**

 **But I'm back, so on to the story! (Warning: Abuse and suicide! TRIGGER WARNING, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS!)**

* * *

Ben sat on the throne next to his parent's thrones, listening to some council's member rant on about all the problems that bringing the Isle kids to the Auradon had caused.

There was flaws in every single part of his reasoning that Ben could see and he had an intention of telling him so.

He cleared his throat, standing up and meeting eyes with the council member. "I believe, sire, that you are incorrect."

The babbling of the court went silent, everyone turning to stare at Ben. The young prince stood tall among the shriveling stares.

The same man stood up. "And in what aspect, boy?"

Another man cleared his throat. "That is the prince you're speaking to, Darius."

The short man waved him off, continuing to lecture Ben as the blond idly stood by, disinterested in Darius's words so long as he would eventually get to speak his mind.

"Excuse me." Ben remarked before standing up and shoving Darius down in his seat.

The man glared up at him as Ben took a deep breath before launching into a rant he had been wanting to say for a long time.

"Here in Auradon, there is barely a single want or request we have that cannot be answered. On the Isle, there are fights to the death so that families have enough to feed their children. There are kids thrown out into the streets in the cold winters—"

* * *

 _Morgan landed hard in the snow, his arm hitting the sidewalk and feeling something in it crack. He bit his lip to stifle a cry, glaring hatefully up at his mother with the fresh tentacle lash stinging on his cheek._

 _"Get out, you wench! You're not welcome in my household!" Morgana screamed shrilly, throwing knives as Morgan forced himself to get up and run. Running from the pain, the abuse and the screams, to where he didn't know anymore. Just to get away, from the pain and the sorrows that came with the labor for his mother._

* * *

"Treated as literal slaves, whipped into doing their parent's bidding."

* * *

 _Dizzy shrieked as the whip came sailing down again, slapping hard on her skin as her grandmother yelled at her._

 _"USELESS, A USELESS GRANDCHILD IS ALL YOU ARE!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, scurrying away to clean up the mess as tears fell._

 _"AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, RE-CLEAN EVERY SINGLE ROOM IN THIS HOUSE!" Lady Tremaine shouted, continuing to lash the whip as Dizzy ran._

* * *

"Not allowed any of the rights or respect we have, none of our sanctuary."

* * *

 _"Freak." Laughed another one of the kids, yanking on Jamie's long hair._

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jamie shouted, trying to pull away from their grasp, their angry glares and hateful words. He took out his knife, cutting his hair into a jagged length so that he could run._

 _He collapsed in an alley, feeling where the knife had cut his neck. The pain was a welcome distraction as he forced tears not to fall. Without a second thought, he raised the blade and slashed his arm. Red blood spilled, and for a brief moment, there wasn't so much pain anymore._

 _Sadly, it became a habit as blood fell and fell, not knowing any better, just knowing it stopped the pain for a while._

* * *

"No responsible adults to protect them from abuse and beatings."

* * *

 _Harry winced as his father's hook cleaved the side of his face, blood spraying as his sisters watched helplessly._

 _His father was in another drunken rage, cursing them out and throwing things at them, CJ being hustled away by Harriet._

 _Harry watched, frozen in terror as Harriet was hit in the head with a vase, crumpling to the ground in front of CJ._

 _The blond girl screamed at the sight, the two young children not knowing what to do as their father raged, dragging Harriet away and fleeing for their lives._

* * *

"We know nothing about what truly happens to them, only focusing on ourselves!"

* * *

 _Gil fell to his knees in shock as he looked at the crumpled figure in front of him, a chain wrapped tightly around their neck and a note on the ground beside them._

 _"Jamie…" He whispered._

 _He picked up the note, almost afraid for what was to come next._

 _'To whoever reads this, I am done with the abuse and humiliation that comes with me being who I am. Goodbye.'_

 _The door slammed open, a redhead and another boy racing in, collapsing beside Jamie._

 _"No… no!" Ace shouted, tears falling as Morgan gripped his hand in horror._

* * *

Darius stood back up, ruffled. "They have no place among us, they are vermin!"

That was the last— damn— straw. All of Ben's anger came flying out. One fist clenched, and before he knew what was happening, Darius was on the floor; surrounded by blood and holding his nose.

Ben ran without a second thought, knowing his anger had gotten the better of him, but strangely…

* * *

It felt good.

* * *

 **I betcha you guys did** ** _not_** **see that coming.**

 **I know, I know. Jamie died. I hate myself for it. I was listening to the Hanging Tree, and it hustmfit well with the plot, sooo...**

 **For those of you who don't know, Jamie is trans, so that's why he's treated so badly.**

 **Anyways, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! With a chapter that you all (most likely Evil) are going to want to kill me for.**

* * *

Gil _was dimly aware of his head spinning, of someone calling out to him and something, something he should know being just at the edge of his reach._

 _In a daze, he looked around him, seeing only dull black. His heartbeat thumped in his ears, noise seeming to be going away. His lungs seemed to hurt, out of breath as he closed his eyes._

 _Faces drifted around him, moving as if he was in water. It was a curious feeling._

 _It was curious to remember._

" _Daddy! Daddy! Brudder's not playing wid me and I sad!" Four year-old Gil cried as he ran into the room._

 _His father smiled at him, standing up and ruffling Gil's hair. Gil couldn't see his father's face, but he knew he was safe._

" _Well, brother has his own stuff he wants to do. Come on, why don't you play with me instead?"_

 _Gil grinned, showing his tooth that he just lost as he gripped his dad's hand and they went outside together. "You'w always pway wid me, right daddy?"_

 _His father gripped his hand tight. "Always, Gilly. Always."_

* * *

The screaming and cheering of the school students, as well as a familiar voice brought Gil back to his surroundings.

Next to Gil, Ben was ranting to one of his other friends. "I mean, I hate my parents! They never listen to me, still believing I can't be a proper king-"

"Would you shut up?!" Gil shouted, making Ben stop dead in his tracks. "At least you have a family that loves you! You have everything you could ever possibly want! Do you know how many kids don't have that?! You have the greatest life most kids could ever imagine, so shut up and appreciate what you have because you could lose it at any damn time!"

The blond prince's hand covered his mouth, his head lowering and voice breaking when he next spoke. "I'm sorry, Gil. I… I guess you're right. I am really lucky…"

Gil rose from the bleachers, no one else had really heard him over the loud cheering of the students at the R.O.A.R game. He jumped off the edge, landing on his feet on the concrete and watching Harry score another goal, CJ cheering at the top of her lungs.

 _I wish I could forget as easily as they do. I wish… for that so much…_

He felt his eyes sting, walking away with his head bowed and hands in his pockets.

* * *

A certain brunette watched from his perch on the back of the stands, keen hearing helping him understand everything that just transpired. His gaze raised in the direction of the Isle, looking back to where so many still resided.

 _Gil… you better help them soon, like you promised._

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue-haired girl watched the dome that was now fully visible over the Isle, tears running down her face. Her wrists stung with fresh tentacle marks, no more crew to turn to as they had all been taken to Auradon.

And she was left behind.

Harriet gripped Anthony's hand, broken promises from CJ and Harry echoing in her mind.

Paint-stained tears dripped down onto a scroll, a pale boy hiding behind the shop as he read one sentence over and over again.

 _Ace Hearts - Banned from Auradon - Too dangerous, mental health issues._

Morgan's words rang in his head, the last words the son of Morgana had said to him before leaving to Auradon.

" _Just go away and stop bugging me, Ace! I don't care!"_

The redhead wrapped the black leather jacket tighter around his shoulders, breathing in Morgan's scent of rain and earth.

"What did I do wrong, Morgan? What did I do wrong?" He whispered, long nails digging into his arm in hope that it was all a dream.

But it wasn't.

 _Uma - Banned from Auradon - Acts of treason conducted against the monarchy._

It was just her, all alone now. No Gil to make her laugh, no cousin to bicker with, no Harry to steal kisses with behind the shoppe. No crew smiling with her, cheering at the slightest bit of good news and giving her a reason to live.

Just the abuse and the anger of her mother. And the fear of so many.

She was alone.

 _Harriet Hook - Banned from Auradon - Murder charges._

All that she had tried to do was protect her little brother. She had seen Bronze or whatever his name was, attacking Harry, and it all went red.

It hadn't been her fault, she was just doing something for her family!

But she was stuck here, Anthony knocking out a guard trying to take him to Auradon so that he could stay with Harriet.

Every time she saw Auradon, it stung more.

* * *

Gil had vowed that no matter what, this was going to change. He didn't care if he had to march up to Ben's front door and threaten him at gunpoint, but he was saving all the children on the Isle.

"Gil!" The shout startled him.

He turned around to look, then a sack was over his head, something hit his temple and everything went black.

* * *

 ***runs away* I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON! JUST DON'T ATTACK ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special double Thanksgiving update! (or normal day for those of you not in the U.S)**

 **And here's some extra torture for the characters, particularly Ace. You just had to make me mad, didn't you, Evil?**

* * *

"YOU SAID WHAT TO HIM?!" Shouted Jamie, slapping Morgan across the face.

The son of Morgana winced, placing his hand over the stinging mark on his cheek. He could scarcely meet Jamie's eyes, shame shooting through him. "I- I wasn't thinking-"

"Damn right you weren't," The brunette growled. "You know how he is. What if he starts hurting himself because of you?"

Jamie's words hung in the air, the area behind the stadium going deadly silent. Morgan swallowed thickly and was about to speak, when there was a loud clang and the sounds of scuffling, followed by..

Gaston's voice.

"Stupid brat."

 _Gil._

Without bothering to see if Morgan was behind him, Jamie raced off down the alleyway and rounded the corner to see Gaston holding a knocked-out Gil.

The brunette whipped around, glaring at Morgan. "Get Ben, Mal, Harry and some guards now." He hissed.

"'Bout time that you pay for what you've done-"

 _Oh hell to the no you don't._

His mind raced. Do I need to buy some time, or will they get here before-

Harry raced up, gripping his hook in one hand. "They're comin righ' now. We gotta wait for 'em."

"We don't have enough time."

The two pirates snuck up, charging. Harry was ready to kill and Jamie… well, if their eyes are glowing with century old magic and they've got a cursed sword aimed at your face, they're probably ticked off at you.

And then there was (former) King Adam, and Mal, and Ben and they were attacking Gaston. The once handsome-ish man's clothes were ratted and torn, his face was bloody and he was absolutely deranged. Whatever Gaston had been before, he had completely lost it now.

* * *

All fighting culminated when Adam yelled out, "Stop!"

Gaston had a blade at Gil's throat and was grinning, some of his teeth knocked out and blood dripping from his mouth. "Want yer bastard child now, do ya, Adam?"

 _Child._

 _Gil is Adam's son?!_ Thought Harry, eyes wide.

 _Gil's my brother?!_ Ben was reeling.

Gil began to wake up, senses instantly on alert as he turned around and swung at Gaston. He felt strangely more powerful. Perhaps it was the rage at seeing his father, perhaps it was the knife at his throat that prompted him to act like that. But whatever it was, it was bad news for Gaston.

The fight between Gaston and Gil continued, Gil's eyes flashing… gold?

Perhaps it would have been a spectacular win for Gil, but right at that moment…

* * *

Ace felt washed-out, a blank slate with no emotion since the loss of his boyfriends. His episodes were worse and more frequent, waking up with blood on his hands and screaming people.

He was hated now, Uma being the only person who would even speak to him. He got fearful looks, people who would shove him or hurt him in large crowds before running off.

It was all too much for him, and he was shutting down. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, neither would Uma.

Things seemed to be ending for the ones banned, losing their sources of sanity and stuck alone with abusive parents who absolutely hated them and made it known with vile treatment and treating them like slaves.

The Queen of Hearts didn't like the way Ace was acting, so she whipped him into submission. Quite literally.

* * *

Uma was forced to work all day and night, no rest, no breaks and no food until not a single customer was in the shop. She was exhausted and covered with marks. She wasn't allowed to go to Serpent Prep anymore, Ursula claiming she wasn't good enough to go to a school like that.

"You belong in the kitchen, working, and the kitchen is where you'll stay!"

 _But the knives are in the kitchen too, sea witch._

* * *

Gil and Harry had started fighting together against Gaston, and it seemed that just for a moment, they would win.

And then Gil was stabbed in the heart.

* * *

 **Suffer, readers.**

 **But seriously, I still have plans for this, so it's not the end yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And another update!**

 **Credits to Evil for the scene between Morgan and Jamie.**

 **Warning: A little bit of really hecking dark stuff here, but this is as close to a filler/fluff chapter as you will get in this story.**

* * *

 _Morgan grumbled, searching for his jacket. "Jamie! Did you take my jacket?"_

 _Jamie shook his head, nestling his head in Morgan's neck as he looked for it._

" _I bet it was that annoying idiot," Morgan snarled._

 _"Shouldn't you two get over it already? It's been a day and you haven't spoken a word to him!"_

 _"Because he's too scared to haul his butt back here!" Morgan snapped, storming over to the ruby colored bed to see if Ace hid it. He was met with a note he hadn't noticed before. He quickly unfolded it, a sudden hand flying to his mouth._

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _Reading this? Wondering where I am? No, you probably don't care anymore. You mustn't think of me as a wonderful person much more, only as dreaded as the Jabberwock am I. Now, before I was free as a bird released from a cage, but someone had trapped me back in to shiver and die. Shiver. Oh! Your coat is now accompanying me to the scrapyard. Probably want it back, apologies. It carries memories. Such a thing. You cannot see or touch them, but they are there. Oh, I'm off topic. If Jamie is with you, give apologies. He gives great joy, and the happiness is now gone. Into a dark swarming cloud that resides above my head._

 _I do not care for you anymore, Morgan. My heart is shattered and black from our battle, though you remained victorious, you did not assist your opponent, but kept him down. I still consider my significant other you, but those memories are now gone._

 _I have been shoved back in the cave, for reasons? The very reason my mother. The monarchy does not give attention to those belonging in a dungeon, thus sending me away._

 _I am not a treasure. Do not search in hopes for finding riches._

 _Time is ticking away, and the lines are getting shorter. I shall keep you in memories. I love you both._

 _Farewells,_

 _Ace_

 _Morgan knew how to decode Ace's gibberish (or Riddlish), it was basically telling how Ace was sent back to the Isle because of his mental health. He hated Morgan, but could never part with him unless told otherwise. He also wished Jamie the best._

 _Speaking of, the boy was tearing up, starting to cry. Morgan knew Ace was the only one that wasn't constantly worrying about him and how he was feeling and it gave Jamie some slack._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _Jamie turned around and punched Morgan. Hard._

 _"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO STUBBORN!" Jamie shouted, and this was the angriest Morgan had ever seen him._

 _Without another word, the surprisingly strong son of Jack Sparrow dragged him outside, slamming him hard against the wall and continuing to yell at him. "What the hell did you say to him?!"_

 _Morgan bit his lip and told Jamie, word for word, what he had said._

* * *

 _Gil looked in horror at Ben, Harry's nails digging painful creases into his skin. "She what?!"_

 _Ben took a deep breath, sounding as if he was struggling to keep his composure. "Uma was sent back, so was Harriet."_

 _"Why?!" Demanded Harry._

 _"They were too dangerous… Auradon is safer without them."_

 _Harry's_ _eyes narrowed. "That's ma fuckin girlfriend yer leavin' behind, ya know? Can't ya even give her a second chance?"_

 _Ben shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I must do what's best for the people."_

 _Mania surfaced in Harry's demeanor, Gil gripping Harry's shoulder and sending him a warning glance. The blond turned to Ben, eyes flashing dangerously and just about growling out, "You should leave. Now."_

 _Ben nodded, vanishing like a cowardly king. Someone who only saw Auradon, without a second thought for the Isle kids. He wasn't there to see abuse, or to—_

 _Harry swiftly pushed Gil's hand off his shoulder, accidentally tearing Gil's glove off. "Ya don't need ta…"_

 _Fear shot through Gil like a hot knife, the scars all over his hand suddenly visible despite how long he tried to hide them. Harry's bright blue eyes widened, taking in all the perfect little lines that had to have been done by Gil. Some were old, others still seemed to be bleeding._

 _"Gilly… my god…"_

 _Gil grabbed his glove from Harry's hand, pulling it back on before high-tailing it out of there as fast as he could. The stunned pirate was left behind, heartbroken from the news about Uma and reeling from what had just happened._

 _Gil took a deep breath, leaning against a building and biting back sobs. "This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to find out!"_

 _He slowly pulled his glove back off, looking at all the little red lines and the half of his pinkie finger missing. His hand stung with phantom pain as the memories rose up._

* * *

 _Gaston had been in another one of his bad moods, and decided Gil 'wasn't quite learning things right'._

 _He knelt down in front of Gil, who was chained against the wall. Gaston frowned. "Listen, Gil. I been raisin ya wrong, so I'm gonna do you a favor."_

 _Gil's eyes were clouded with pain and confusion. Gaston grimaced, taking a knife. "M'sorry. This is gonna hurt, but it's gonna be good for ya. You'll be stronger."_

 _And he raised the knife, cutting off half of Gil's finger as the blond cried out in agony._

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm doing what's right."_

* * *

"NO!" Shouted Adam, tackling Gaston to the ground as the knife lodged in Gil's chest.

Everything flared white-hot with pure pain for Gil, world spinning into shadows as there were frantic shouts from so many of the others. He was dimly aware of the pain shooting through his chest and the hard ground beneath him. There was a woman's arms around him and the sound of echoing sirens as things became all fuzzy, not able to tell what was real and what was not real.

Thump, thump, thump. His heartbeat was getting fainter, sending stabs of pain though his brain. There was some kind of bright light, and his heartbeat getting louder again. It rang through his skull, pounding and flaring with pain.

His eyes opened ever so slowly, first bright lights causing them to flutter shut, and then opening again. Things were clearer as he kept blinking, feeling his pulse racing in his neck and chest painfully rising and falling. There was a cry of 'He's awake!' and more noise, causing pain to shoot through him before he passed out again.

* * *

 **Gil's alive... for now...**

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but it's 2:30 AM, so cut me some slack!**

 **And yes, with a near death experience, things don't just suddenly go black. It drags out and it's painful. I've had a few near-death experiences myself, so I'd know.**

 **Yep, stuff and stuff and stuff... I really should go to bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'alls are going to want to kill me for this one xD.**

 **Oh, and shoutout to Miranda88, xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx, T.F Crosby, Q (guest) and Reincarnations. You guys really inspire me to keep going with this.**

* * *

Ben's POV

* * *

I look at the pale hospital walls, wincing as I remember the pandemonium when he was rushed in to the emergency room.

There had been nurses all around me, rushing my new-found brother away. Blood was rushing from his chest, my father was the most frantic I had ever seen, pale-faced and trembling. It wasn't long before my mother appeared as well, distraught and looking as if she had been crying.

I snuck into the waiting room where they were talking, hearing my mother's whispers in between fresh tears. My father had his arm around her and I crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"After all these years, Adam. All these years unable to get to him.. I thought Gaston had killed him."

My father took a deep breath, biting his lip before replying. "Does Ben… remember?"

"No, I think the spell is still in place," She replied, brushing her bangs behind her ear and frowning pensively. "I think we need to ask Fairy Godmother to break it. He needs to have the memories of his brother."

"It might be too much for him to handle, Belle. I certainly don't want him to remember Gil's kidnapping."

My eyes widen, and I quickly run away before they notice me, lungs feeling like they're filled with heavy lead. Everything seems to be leaning away and I'm strangely dizzy. I lean against the wall, chest heaving with deep breaths.

 _Gil was kidnapped? My memories were wiped? What?_

How could they keep something like that from me? Why did they think that was the right idea?

I already know why, but shock is setting in and I can't think straight for the life of me. Disbelief is a powerful force, and my mind's already coming up with some twisted reality. It's just some kind of dream, right? Just some kind of dream…

Everything around me seems to be on fire and I can't feel my body, digging my nails into my arm in a hope to wake up. I know where I am, I know this is real, but that can't be possible, right? Gil can't have just been stabbed, he can't be my brother, none of this makes sense. My memories aren't mine, my parents had a secret this big, it's driving me crazy!

Reality calls, but I just can't snap out of this. I don't know where I am. Or who I am.

Someone's hand lands on my shoulder and I look up to see my girlfriend Mal. Her purple hair is falling around her face and her lips are moving, but I can't understand what she's saying. She shakes me insistently before turning and calling out over her shoulder. I close my eyes, letting the confusion overwhelm me.

And I snap back to reality when a bottle of ice-cold water gets dumped over my head.

Mal's glaring down at me and then hauls me up by my collar. "Wake up, dummy!"

Right. I forgot my girlfriend was a stubborn kick-ass.

"Sorry…" I mumble, still feeling out of it. She shakes her head, letting go of my collar and smiling.

"I get it, that's a lot to go through."

My attention goes to Gil, panicking slightly. Okay, more than slightly. "Gil! Is he going to be okay?!" My voice cracks midway through, my heart racing.

Mal grimaces, gaze flickering down to her black leather boots. "He's in surgery right now, it turns out the knife was poisoned."

"Is he going to make it?"

"He woke up for a while, but then his heart almost completely failed and they had to scan for poison before surgery-"

"IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" I shout, frustration rising. Mal springs back a bit before looking at the floor again.

"They don't know."

The words crash down on my head and it rushes to me that if Gil dies, I'll lose a brother who I never actually got to know.

And for the first time in my life, I'm absolutely terrified.

* * *

Uma leaned against the shelf, unwashed hair hanging limply around her head as she stared at the gun in front of her. Under one hand was a crumpled note, her heart thundering and breaths resounding in her ears.

The door was locked, her mother wouldn't know until it was too late.

 _I'd rather die than stay stuck here._

So, it was stay or die. And, if the gun was evidence of anything, her choice was die. As she took another deep breath, she raised the gun to her head.

"Time to play russian roulette." She laughed insanely, her voice broken as she spun the dial.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

She took a deep breath, saying her silent goodbyes to Harry and the others. Her finger trembled, she took what might be her last breath and then pulled the trigger.

 _ **Bang.**_

* * *

 **Mwahahahahahahahahahaha-**

 ***runs from pitchforks and torches***


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote this late at night in extreme pain with a bad arm and a minor concussion. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

"Brat!" Ursula shouted, searching around the house for her failure of a daughter. "GET YOUR APRON AND GET COOKING!"

She banged open her daughter's door with a tentacle and stopped in dead shock. There was blood on the walls and Uma was on the floor, limp with a gun in her hand. There was a note taped to the wall.

" _If I will be abandoned for wanting the ones I care about to have freedom, this world is nothing that is worth living for."_

The words stopped Ursula in her tracks. Was it her fault? She.. she didn't break her own child, did she?

It hit her like a two-ton bag of bricks. It was her fault. All the yells of useless child, abuse and taking out her own frustration on Uma. Making her a slave out of blind rage, never accepting who Uma wanted to be. What kind of mother would treat a child like that and expect them to be fine?

She had taken her daughter for granted, never even thinking about what she was doing. She hadn't even realized it until now, but the gun was in her daughter's hand and it was all too late. When Uma started dating that boy, things were going awry and it became hard to count on her daughter, which stung. She wanted to trust Uma, and now.. the pain in Uma's eyes became understood, the way she would never actually look at her. She had broken her own daughter, she was a failure and it was all too late to change now.

Her lips parted in shock as another thought raced through her, followed by a pang of more guilt and sadness for the inevitable about what would happen soon. The shock and numbness faded away, as if a mirror had been shattered, and she saw everything in different eyes.

 _Uma's fiancé..._

* * *

Adam's head felt as if it was spinning, his wife's touch the only thing that kept him from passing out. It was all too much to believe. His son was alive, and had been taken by Gaston for so long.

Gaston. That bastard, who had stolen away their son in pure revenge. A few villains were given a chance in Auradon, and inviting Gaston had been a mistake. He was so far-gone, he decided on a hell-bent revenge plan. Taking away Gil in the dead of night and escaping to the Isle. He left blood everywhere, making them think Gil was dead, and leaving the parents in total grief.

The entire kingdom went into a period of mourning, for they had lost their future king. The villains were banished back, fear and untrust sprouting. Only the two with children had been allowed to stay before going back to the Isle. The Queen of Hearts and Morgana. Morgana's son Morgan was born too early, and Morgana was disgusted that she had a male son. As soon as she was sent back to the Isle, she cared for him only a little until she could finally use him for a purpose. A broken child would do your will.

 _Gil… my son… please don't die now. We've missed you so much and have so much to explain._

His wife shook him, making him meet her eyes. "Adam," She said, licking her lips nervously and swallowing before continuing. "This means, if Gil survives, he's the king of Auradon."

Of course. Gil was their elder son and he was automatically entitled to the throne. This brought new disasters immediately. Riots would start, there wouldn't be contentment..

He didn't even know how smart Gil was, how much he actually learned on the Isle. He gripped the cold fabric of the waiting room seat, calming himself. There would be something they could do. There would be a way of peace, a way to move the world to prosper.

What was it that Gil had said when the boy was only about four years old?

" _If we can't wuv and ac-acepte-accept each other, we not gonna go anywhere, right, daddy?"_ The little boy had asked, his green eyes wide as he asked the question. He had replied that it was true. Gil's expression turned to puzzlement. " _Then how's locking away others gonna bring any wuvness?"_

After that day, Adam had the invitation sent out to five of the less-bad villains to Auradon, to give them another chance. The Queen of Hearts, Jack Sparrow, Gaston, Ursula and Morgana. He believed it was a good idea, but just one ruined it for them all.

Did it mean that all were bad, though? Was there still hope left for the mess that their world was in?

Adam only wished he had the answers.

* * *

 _Have you ever seen someone ruin their own life?_

 _His poor wife…_

Uma was dead. Dead as a goddamn door nail. Leaving him alone, taking the easy way out that he couldn't take. The word had not reached Auradon yet, but as soon as it did, all hell would break loose.

Ace moved back a stack of papers and books, stopping when he saw an ornate-carved chest towards the back shelves. He dropped the books without a care, grabbing the chest and going somewhere more private to look through it. He went up to his mess of a room, sitting on the rumpled blankets as he opened the chest.

He recognized the chest now, it was something Jamie had found and an odd keepsake that he had always stored something in. And not his small jar of dirt, heaven knows he never went anywhere without that.

The lid creaked open, and inside lay letters written in Riddlish that Ace had written, with little translations written in. There was a small notebook where Morgan's unmistakable handwriting had laid out whole pages of practicing Riddlish. At the end, a complete sentence was written. He read the mess of words without a second thought, then stopped and re-read it again.

 _'Ace is a prince in my heart.'_

His hands numbly dropped the chest, the fragile wood breaking and all kinds of things scattered out. Grainy photos, letters and stories and notebooks. Gifts and keepsakes, a fool's gold rock that Jamie had found in the sand. Ace's old decks of cards, Morgan's bronze keepsakes. And a locket, with a picture of the three in a hug and smiling at the camera. The only proper photo they had.

Ace stood up, collecting all the notebooks and letters, tears blinding his vision. He didn't know what he was doing, but before he really thought about it, he was in the living room and throwing it all into the fire. His knees hit the hard ground, the heat from the flames so close almost scorching his skin. He watched precious memories burn, incessant tears falling as he burned away something so important.

He gripped the locket, almost dropping it in the flames, but stopping. He hung it around his neck, taking a deep breath and wiping away some of the tears. Without giving one flying hell about what he looked like, he ran out the door, racing to Ursula's home. He knocked on the door, examining he had something important to say.

Ursula was willing to listen, she could tell the urgency in his tone. He held out something in one hand, a photo that had been taken with his old camera. It was a photo of Morgan and Uma, seeming to be in the middle of shoving each other.

She took the photo gratefully, smiling a weak smile at him. Ace nodded in reply, racing off to fight away the voices in his head.

 _Choke yourself._

 _You burned that stuff? What kind of person are you?_

 _Sicko._

Just stop. He just wanted them to stop. He wanted it all to stop.

A happy ending was always too much for him to ask for.

* * *

 ***floating down into the pits of hell***

 **Sorry for Ursula acting weird, but death changes people. Drastically.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feels are strong with the first part of this. Also, insanity is hard to write.**

* * *

Harry gripped the small letter in dead shock, feeling like his heart had stopped. CJ sat beside him, wrapping her brother in a tight hug and whispering words of sympathy. His years of toughing it out no matter what kept him from crying, but the pressure was burning behind his eyes. This had to be some kind of joke. There was no way it could be true.

But as he read further down, CJ still comforting him, he knew that it was true. The disbelief faded away and before Harry knew it, his vision was blurred with tears. He ripped up the letter blindly, shoulders shaking, his entire body trembling. Uma was gone. She killed herself all because Harry had been stupid and left her alone on the Isle. His girlfriend who he had treasured so much, gone with a single bullet. He was an idiot, he should have never left Uma alone there! If he hadn't gone, she'd be alive, they'd be pillaging the Isle like always.

He never even told Uma that he loved her before he left.

No.. not his girlfriend. They..they had been engaged. He looked at the gleaming golden ring on his hand, fully sobbing now. They had planned to get married in Auradon the day after they turned eighteen.. and now they couldn't because she was dead and it was his fault!

It was almost as if his sanity shattered into a thousand pieces.

He saw red, throwing CJ away from him as she collided hard into a wall. Breaking something. Sirens. Being dragged away by police, yells and a medical team scooping up an unconscious and bleeding CJ. Freddie crying. Him yelling through tears, not caring where he was, it was all some awful nightmare. A knife, a stab, more yells. Someone trying to reason with him, but he was too angry to care. It wasn't his fault. It was all their fault. It was all their fault that Uma was dead. They'd pay for what they'd done. There was flashing lights, a yell of "Harry, stop!", blood and then strange gas. The toxin seeped into his brain, and everything seemed to spin, flip upside down, and go black.

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar environment, the walls a stark white. He was strapped to a chair, unable to move properly. He felt disoriented and couldn't remember anything. Why was he here? How did he get here? Where was here?

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and then King Charming walked up to him. "Harrison James Hook, you have been brought here due to the murder of three police and the assault of a family member."

"What?" Harry asked, disbelief etched across his features. He didn't know when that had happened… why would he attack CJ?

"It appears your fragile sanity was broken when you found out about Uma's death. You will be kept in holding until a trial decides whether you are given a second chance or sent back to the Isle."

"And tae get out?" Asked Harry carefully. "For a second chance?"

"You need someone to draft an appeal and stand by why you should be given another chance."

Charming left without another word, and Harry was left with his own thoughts and an overwhelming sense of guilt. Uma had been the only thing keeping him sane, but now… he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He had to be strong and think. Who could and would help him with this?

 _Gilly. He'll be able to help. I hope he's okay…_

* * *

Gil opened his eyes again, feeling a strange tightness and pain in his ribs. He moved his hand slowly, realizing he was attached to an I.V. There were the figures of doctors and nurses, and he blinked again as everything came into focus. There was a strangely sharp pain in the back of his head.

There was slow movement, and the doctors helping him sit up. He wasn't in that much pain, but apparently his condition was something to be worried about. He'd suffered worse back in the Isle, or so he thought until one of the doctors told him that he had been stabbed with a poison knife.

The door opened, and in walked Adam and Belle, coming to sit beside him. Belle reached down, placing one hand on Gil's forehead and smiling at him. "You're so different now, I barely recognize you."

But Gil could recognize them now, their familiar faces from his childhood that were always there for him. Adam was smiling as well.

"We're so sorry, Gil. We didn't know.. if we did, we would have done something sooner."

"It's alright," Gil whispered hoarsely. "I did okay on the Isle."

Both of his new-found parents embraced him in a gentle hug. The door banged open as Ben walked in with proper step, but you could see the anxiety he was feeling. Gil nodded to him, regretting it when a spike of pain shot through the back of his head. "King Ben."

Ben sat down beside him. "You can just call me Ben, I mean, I'm your brother, right?"

"Guess so."

Their parents suddenly looked uncomfortable. Ben turned to look at them. "What?"

Adam took a deep breath. "Gil is the eldest-born son, so… he is technically the king of Auradon."

* * *

 **Cliffy. Hehehe...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a very short chapter, but a crucial turning point in the story, so bear with me. And please stop throwing me off of cliffs. It's annoying.**

* * *

Three months later

* * *

Much had changed in the kingdom since Gil had become the king. Kids were being brought over from the Isle, he had made full legal work over it, and Ben was his assistant.

It came as a surprise not just to the Auradon kids, but to the Isle kids as well that Gil could in fact read and write, and was really good at it. He had arranged legal papers, held trials, fired people off the committee, helped those in need and still paid visits to the Isle. He had proved the innocence of Harry and the Isle kids banned from Auradon, justifying their actions and getting mental help for Ace and Harry.

The only problem was that Gaston and his two children were still on the loose, but Gil and Ben always had a small squadron protecting them wherever they went.

At the moment, Gil was preparing to give a speech that would be watched all across the nations, about the importance of the changes that had made and how it would shape the future for everyone. He hadn't been accepted at first, but was quickly well-known for his sense of justice and desire for peace. By now, thousands of people, children and all were flocked in the square. On the stage, Gil was walking onto the podium dressed in the royal colours and (unwillingly) wearing his golden crown. Ben stood a ways back, smiling at him along with their parents.

He began his speech, hours of well-rehearsed lines automatically running through his brain.

* * *

What? You thought things were going to be happy this entire chapter?

* * *

Gil didn't know why, but he felt a strong sense of unease when he paused his speech. His ears picked up a ticking, beeping noise.

 _Bomb._

"Everyone, clear the area! Someone has set bombs!" He shouted into the microphone, genuine urgency in his tone. The people started evacuating quickly, and then Gil saw them.

The small bombs on all the buildings nearby. His parents and Ben directly in the way. Everyone else would make it but them.

He pushed those thoughts aside, thinking for the good of the public. Everyone was evacuated, and then Gil saw a little girl, crying without her parents. She looked to be about three years old. He quickly ran over, picked her up and moved her away into safety, hearing a long beep.

 _No. We didn't have enough time to evacuate everyone!_

With the little girl clinging to his side, Gil watched in horror as five buildings fell down, burying half of the people in the square and his entire family under twenty tons of rubble.

* * *

 ***waits for people to come and attack her* If I get one more death threat from either T.F Crosby or Evil, I'm killing Gil off as well. So stand down or else.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: The first part of this chapter is really leaning towards an M rating! You have been warned.**

* * *

Gil woke up in an unfamiliar environment, but… familiar at the same time? He was surrounded by ruins, tattered flags and crumbled thrones all around him. The blue and gold of Auradon was crumbled around in stone blocks, buildings for miles leveled. He looked out over the ocean, and there was the Isle. It was crumbling to pieces, entire areas on fire. The oceans had risen, the golden barrier was destroyed.

He looked down and saw a twisted body, turning it over to reveal Ben. He froze in horror, seeing the burns melting away at half of Ben's face. His clothes were ripped and bloodstained, mouth open in shock and blue eyes wide. One eyelid was scorched shut, leaving him a burnt mess. There was dust from rock and concrete all over him, legs crushed by falling rock.

The air was thick with smoke. Gil knew there were people, dead and trapped under the giant piles of rubble. Ashes were everywhere, bodies strewn about and blood as well.

There was a giant explosion, and he whipped around to see the entire Isle explode and cave in, vanishing under water. Gil ran forward, tripping over something—

He looked down to see the blank, lifeless stare of Jamie, hand gripping someone else's under a rock. Gil shifted the rock, and there was Morgan, eyes closed and blood dripping down his forehead.

Gil realized his arm was stinging, and he looked down to see cuts carving themselves into his skin. All his old wounds reopened, stinging again. He could feel the pain of a thousand brandings, of uncountable whiplashes, of sharp blades to the skin. The scorch of heat surrounded him, voices resonating in his head as he ran.

Somewhere along the way, the ground turned to glass and he fell, thousands of shards impaling his skin. Blood stained his suit, everything running red and blood falling in his eyes. There were screams for help, and he could feel the kingdoms falling. Loss of magic sources, one after another. The broken bodies of Fairy Godmother, of Jack Sparrow and his parents. Small fires rose everywhere, and he still felt the punishments and utter helplessness consuming him.

 _Why didn't you save us?_

 _You abandoned us._

 _Help!_

 _No, don't leave me!_

 _Mom!_

 _What's happening?_

 _It hurts…_

 _Gilly, don't leave us behind.._

 _Too late. It's much, much too late._

Gil looked up in shock and despair as his father towered over him, aiming a crossbow right at his head. The man smirked, glaring down at the blond. "Long live the king."

The words started echoing around him, the voices of everyone dead raining around him as knives cut into his back, pain flaring through every part of his body. Needles stuck into him, poisons burning in his throat as his vision wavered. Bright colors, dark colors, it was all washing into an unidentifiable blur. All he knew was the voices and the cries that he couldn't stop.

"Long live the king."

Fire ran around him, forming circles of flames that burned his body.

" _Long live the king. Long live the king. Long live the king!"_

Their words echoed like a chant around him. Gil placed his battered and bleeding hands over his ears, trying desperately to drown them out, but the voices only rose louder and louder. He could feel himself going blind, being torn apart. Blood was everywhere, running across his body. He felt something slash open his forehead, and then a fiery arrow pierce him in the head. Something in his neck broke, the pain in his forehead felt like a hot needle, and everything faded away and he felt himself die.

" _Long live the king!"_

* * *

 _All Gil remembered was desperately wishing that Jamie wasn't dead, telling himself it was an illusion._

 _A panicking Morgan yelled at everyone else to stand back, before blazing up a small amount of dark magic he had retrieved when the barrier was briefly broken, and touched the spark to Jamie's pearl tattoo._

 _The area radiated a bright green mist, and Jamie's eyes opened, glowing the same color as the mist around him. The tattoo had lit up and Gil understood._

 _"The curse of the Black Pearl. It'll keep him alive." Morgan murmured, backing away while Jamie came back to life._

 _This meant that Jamie.. was dead… but not dead…_

 _But remove the powers of the tattoo and he dies._

* * *

Gil snapped back to reality, looking at the field of rubble in front of him.

Visions. They were only visions, not real.

As he quickly organized a search party, he didn't see Jamie swiftly sneak away, holding an inactivated bomb inside his coat.

"Soon enough, it'll happen." Chuckled the brunette, glancing briefly at Gil before running off to place one last bomb with a smirk on his face. "Long live the king."

* * *

 ***walks away* Threat is still in place, people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, double update because I know y'all want answers.**

 **Jamie: *sulking* You made them hate me now, thanks a lot.**

 **Don't worry, it's not actually your fault! *hugs him***

* * *

The people of Auradon were rushing to get away and back to safety, cops rushing towards the sight of the danger and people searching in the rubble for their loved ones buried after the explosions.

When people were rushing the giant exit, another bomb exploded and the entire entrance was blocked. The crowd stopped, and amid the flames stood Jamie, smirking and holding a half-unconscious, but alive, Ben. A sword was pressed to the blond's neck, Jamie's eyes glowing a golden yellow and a bright gold glow surrounding him. Dark markings in the form of Celtic knots twisted all over his body, and the energy about him was unquestionably malevolent.

Gil walked forward, meeting gazes with Jamie. "What are you doing?!"

The boy simply pressed his sword further toward Ben's neck, a small drip of blood falling onto the blade. He didn't reply, just staring coldly at Gil.

Before Gil could fully make stock of what was happening, Morgan and Ace were beside him, shock and the hurt of betrayal evident on their faces. Morgan looked as if he had just been hit hard in the face, looking up at the psychotic bomber that definitely was not his boyfriend.

 _ **"I'm doing what all of you filth deserve."**_ Jamie said, his voice echoing with a strangely feminine tone underneath his normal voice. **_"You're a contamination to this perfect world of injustice."_**

Gil recognized the voice, his hand clenching into a tight fist, knuckles turning white. Of course he would recognize the voice, from all the talks he had heard between her and Gaston. Her bitter tone, with desperation and madness woven in. It would have been so easy to take over someone like Jamie, using his bitterness and want to her advantage.

"Enchantress." He growled, his voice ringing with a strong tone as he forced down his fear. "Let Ben go."

 _ **"Of course you would recognize me, Gil."**_ Enchantress laughed in Jamie's voice, manipulating the former pirate's body to her will.

"Let him go." Repeated Gil, features hardening and threatening undertones laced in his voice.

 _ **"And if I don't?"**_

"Then you die."

Enchantress laughed cruelly, voice mangled by Jamie's more gravelly sound. _**"You can't kill this body, nor can you kill me unless you find me."**_

Before anyone else could say anything more, Jamie's hand moved backwards. Time seemed to slow down, leaving Gil barely enough time to move. He ran forward at what must have been a superhuman speed, but was still too late. He reached them just in time for Jamie's silver sword to sink into Ben's neck, spraying blood out and all over the suit that Ben was wearing.

 _ **"Too late, pathetic king."**_

Gil ran all the way forward, swinging his fist blindly out of rage, knocking Jamie backwards with a thud and sending the sword clattering across the crimson-stained rubble. He collapsed down beside Ben, scooping up and holding his rapidly dying brother in his arms. Ben looked at him with a weak smile, corners of his mouth trembling and eyes glazed over. And then Mal was there, tears streaming down her face and smudging her makeup, her desperately yelling at Ben not to die.

Ben dipped his head slightly, body shaking with the simple effort and more blood dripping down. "Please… save the people… honor us all..."

The two of them nodded, Gil fighting back tears as he forced an unwavering, strong facade. "We will."

"Thank you…" Ben whispered, head dropping back and eyes closing. His heart slowly stopped, motionless and silent when Gil checked his heartbeat. Gil set his brother down carefully before turning around to see Jamie standing up, wiping blood from the edges of his mouth with a cold glare.

* * *

A blond woman elegantly stepped out of the shadows, wearing green robes. She placed one hand on Jamie's shoulder, looking down at the boy. "You did well, but… it's time for me to end my hold on you."

The gold magic flowed out of Jamie's skin, leaving him in shock and looking at the people below him in realization. He narrowed his eyes, hands clenched into fists as he stood up to face Enchantress. Tears fell from his eyes, tears of pure anger and hatred. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

She smiled coldly, faking sympathy. "I'm sorry, young one, but it was necessary for my plans to move forward."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M YOUR CHILD!" Shouted Jamie, swinging a fist forward. Enchantress caught his hand easily, emotionless as ever.

"Aww, upset? I'm sorry I made you betray your loved ones, but you were just powerful and so easy to use. Sadly…" Golden flames shot up his arm, drawing the magic of the Black Pearl out of him. "I have no use for you now."

Jamie froze, mouth slightly open in shock and eyes glowing briefly green before he collapsed on his knees. His hands hit the ground, chest rising and falling in rapid breaths. The tattoo on his cheek dissipated before vanishing and Jamie crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

Ace sprang into action while everyone else was dead still, vaulting over a pile of rubble and racing up to Jamie. He gripped Jamie's hand, the son of Jack Sparrow unmoving with his eyes still open. Jamie's body and clothes crumbled into dust, leaving a single golden coin lying amid ashes. Tears began to fall from Ace's eyes as he picked up the coin, red from his painted heart dripping down his face.

Morgan watched from a distance as Jamie was freed- from both Enchantress's hold, and from the life that Jamie had hated so much. He felt tears well up with stifling pressure, before looking up at Enchantress in pure hatred. It was like he could feel his heart break, a sharp pain shooting through his chest. The ripple of the two sudden deaths spread through the crowd, VKs and AKs alike stepping forward, pure anger and hatred blazing in their eyes.

Gaston walked up beside Enchantress, nodding to her. She smiled, heart burning with the promise of vengeance as she looked at the weaklings below her. "Time to make Auradon pay for what they've done."

Every VK and AK had a single thought resonating through their heads at that moment, an alliance formed, friend or foe. A single silent promise exchanged through tears and hard gazes, through grabs of hands or powers bubbling under the surface of their skin.

 _They're going to die for that._

* * *

 **Okay, death threats from anyone is going to result in more death for the characters. *glares pointedly at Ace and Morgan***

 **But, next chapter and the three chapters after that is going to be the AKs and VKs kicking asses. Now excuse me while I- *goes and sobs in corner***


	13. Chapter 13

***dodges assorted objects* SORRY! IJUSTWASBUSYANDWRITER'SBLOCKBITMEINTHEBUTTANDYEAH.**

 **Anyways, it's 3:00 in the morning and I have gotten zero sleep. Let's write is. And sorry, but I didn't get the real action scene into this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

"You have all failed, you are beneath us!" Shouted Enchantress, her golden powers flowing around her. "We have caught you, my magic cannot be broken! Perhaps you should take the others as an example!"

Everyone's attention was on Enchantress and Gaston, so no one noticed Mal stepping forward from the shadows, eyes glowing chaotic green and her fist clenched. She extended her arms slowly, purple scales creeping across them and wings sprouting from her back. With every step she took, with every increase of anger and the vengeance lighting her heart, her magic swirled around her as she towered strong, great wings bursting from her back and scales all across her body and face.

 **"So you wanna play with magic?!"** Shouted Mal, her voice booming and echoing with anger and an overwhelming feel of power. Enchantress' eyes widened a fraction, Gaston looking extremely spooked. However, Enchantress continued to act as if she were a goddess beyond all of Mal's power.

Now, this would have been an epic scene for Morgan to witness, but of course his mind wasn't going to let him recover that easily. (Oh, and plot convince for ticking off the audience was a must.) Shock sent his head reeling, and an overwhelming feel of dizziness made him fall to his knees. There was some shout or the other, and then a memory so real, smell, sound and all, that it seemed as if it were happening to him right then.

* * *

 _"Jamie, Morgan." Gil said, opening the door to their room. Jamie sat, a disheveled mess and wearing— a girl's school uniform? Morgan had one arm wrapped around Jamie, comforting his distraught boyfriend. The blond frowned, adjusting his extremely heavy crown (it didn't look heavy, but it was) and stepping in. "What happened?"_

 _"Audrey happened." Growled Morgan, keeping one arm locked possessively around Jamie. Gil understood immediately, grimacing. Audrey had taken it upon herself to... correct Jamie's gender and had suggested both Jamie and Morgan needed help because of Morgan's asexuality and Jamie being trans, saying it wasn't right. Gil had some words with her, and Aurora had been informed of her daughter's behavior._

 _Gil cleared his throat. "So, I have something important to tell you."_

 _"We're listening."_

 _"Since the death of Uma, I have invited every child who was banned to Auradon, with a lot of trials, test work and legal papers. They've been getting treatment for any serious problems, but are now happy and among us."_

 _Jamie lifted his head, eyes wide. He was a bit of a fast thinker, and he came to a conclusion immediately. "Did- did you- is he—"_

 _Gil nodded, before turning aside. A scarlet-haired boy in a red hoodie and jeans stepped into the doorway, a painted heart standing out against his pale skin. His hands were in his pockets, and a nervous, sad smile was on his lips. Jamie sprung up from the bed, tackling the boy to the ground._

 _"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jamie shouted, holding the boy as tight as he could. There was temporary shock on the red-haired boy's face before he bit his lip and returned the hug, voice shaking as he responded._

 _"Yeah... I'm sorry that..."_

 _There was a ringing slap, and the boy found himself being shaken around vigorously. Jamie met the other boy's eyes, the slightly overbearing smell of hibiscus flowers that followed Jamie wherever he went assaulting his sinuses. It was familiar, but bittersweet and he felt as if he could cry right then and there. "How could you abandon us like that?!"_

 _"I don't know what I was thinking, but I didn't mean to hurt you. It's okay if you guys don't want me to—" Before he said another word, Jamie had pulled him in for a quick, messy kiss._

 _The two broke apart and Jamie met gazes with the boy again. "Don't you dare leave us."_

 _Morgan stood up and Jamie moved away, the red-haired boy getting off the floor as well. Morgan took a tentative step forward, lowering his head in shame. He took a deep breath, not looking up._

 _"Ace, I'm so damn sorry. I was stupid, I was blind, I shouldn't have done what I did!" Morgan said, repressed sobs in his tone. Ace covered his hands with his mouth, a tear falling from his eye and drifting down his pale skin._

 _The red-haired boy unfolded a leather jacket, holding it in his arms. "I brought you your jacket back... and I hope you don't hate me."_

 _"I don't, Ace. Neither of us do. We both want you back.. things aren't right without you," Morgan hesitantly extended his arms, offering Ace the chance to give him a hug. "Please, it's hard to live without you."_

 _Ace looked at Jamie, who nodded before burying his face in a tissue. Jamie had always been called more of a crybaby, but it was honestly just that he wasn't a cynical, shut down robot like most of the kids on the Isle. Without another word, he turned back to Morgan and ran forward, colliding into Morgan's arms and wrapping his arms around Morgan's shoulder blades. He leaned his head against Morgan's chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat._

 _"I wouldn't leave you two for the world, I'll never do something like that again." Ace whispered. Jamie joined the hug, the three just resting silently for a minute in an embrace that had been gone for far too long. Ace was the first to pull away, the group finally all just looking at each other. Even Morgan had to wipe away some tears._

 _"We're together again, and we're always gonna be this way. The three of us, not two. Jam or whatever Uma says when she's ranting on about her ships or something. Forever." Morgan said firmly. The others nodded._

 _"Forever." Ace said, not noticing the strange golden tattoos that were barely noticeable on Jamie's arms._

 _Jamie nodded, but he felt as if they had just jinxed themselves. He didn't know why, but somehow he could tell that they wouldn't have a happily ever after. He forced the feeling down, smiling despite the dread bubbling in his gut. "Forever."_

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA— *gets hit with brick* Owwie.**

 **That was fun and I am very sleepy and didn't edit this so let me know if it's sloppy and I'll try and fix it tomorrow so on and so forth ahaha what is sleep I don't know.. *faceplants onto iPad***

 **Jamie: *drags me off* I'm sorry about that, she's very concerning when she's tired. She once managed to go to sleep, then put all her clothes on in her sleep and walk down to sleep under the kitchen table.**

 **SHH NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT YON BIRDIE CHILD AAAHHH!**

 ***static***


	14. Chapter 14

***breaks through ground* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Yep, it's been a while. Okay, okay, over a month and I'm sorry. I had no inspiration and there are exams and life is just a general bitch right now. Anyways, time for an important announcement: Boy or Beast? is ending in two or three chapters, and I have a poll up on my profile for you to vote for what kind of ending you want. So please go and vote on that... you don't want to leave the decision to me. **

* * *

It seemed ridiculously easy. So ridiculously easy that it was almost unnerving. No matter how powerful Enchantress may be and how brawny Gaston may be, they'd stand no chance against some five hundred or so students, many with their own powers they had inherited from their parents.

The display of power and death before had been nerve-wracking, but the eerie calm amid the shouts and cries and the beginnings of a battle were worse. Gil stood there, hand on sword and face defiant, ready to charge his father.

And suddenly all went still.

Silent.

Electric.

For in the hand Circe held up, was clutched one simple thing. An Auradon remote that could break down the barrier. Everyone had stopped, fear spreading through the ranks of students who had been defiant merely a few seconds ago. A slow smile split the blonde woman's face, triumph echoing through her demeanor. Gil watched his father turn towards him, Gaston mouthing one simple word. "Checkmate."

Among the shadows there was a rustle of a cape, the glint of darkened eyes and very slight footsteps. Closer. Many steps. Many people. It didn't take a genius to realize that they had all walked right into a trap.

And indeed, smiling at them were the villains of the Isle of the Lost and all of the worst VKs who had been left behind. A grin twisted Junior's face as he looked directly up at Gil. "Why brother, it seems you and your friends have a visit from your former home."

* * *

While the teenagers remained sluggish and disconnected because of their shock, Circe's magic began working at lightning speed. It crossed from person to person, golden mist encapsulating them in their own minds within a harebridth of a second. To relive—

 _The pain and darkness that your parents endured, in their own pathetic tales._

Harry felt the pain of his hand being bitten off, the stinging pain of loneliness and hatred turning his mind inside out. The frustration and burning hate, the drunken nights when he tore into his own flesh out of pure madness and anger. The taunting laughs of others, longing for a life he would never have. Killian Hook, scorned and mocked and the runt of everything. His own mind eating him apart. The pain multiplied by a thousandfold, wanting it to be over but it just kept coming, his heart was black as coal. Crushed to dust by the pangs of self-loathing.

Ace felt the pain of his mother's victims, and that of his own mind ripping him apart. Everything in a haze of red, the feel of his own head being chopped off again and again. Red, red, red, red. Scarlet. Cerise. Carmin. Ruby. Everything was that despicable color, and it always would be, as he felt the torment of victims and his own chains of sins dragging him down into that red inferno known as hell.

Mal felt her mother's bitterness, tears falling when she felt what she had built her life around crumbled.

The pain of all of their parent's tales came crashing down on them, physical and mental agony tearing their minds and bodies apart, crumpling to the floor as the pain overwhelmed them.

But among it all, one boy still struggled upwards, lifting his head as his brown eyes turned yellow, teeth bared in a feral snarl. His fists were clenched. "You're going to goddamn pay for what you've done.. no matter what."

"How's he still fighting it?" Whispered a befuddled Circe, heart pounding in the knowledge that something big was about to happen.

"I'M NOT LOSING OUR WORLD TO YOU NOW!" Gil shouted, a pure roar escaping him as fur began to sprout along his arms, the magic around him exploding into the air. The air seemed thick with the smell of roses and it was as if Circe could hear a grandfather clock chiming in the background.

 _The Beast._

When Gil's clawed feet hit the ground, he seemed to be blur of movement and then everything broke. His claws cleaved all across her face, spraying blood. Circe recoiled, and her spell broke, pulling the teenagers free from the illusions as all hell broke loose.

There was roaring, magic and… a dragon? Mal rose above in a dragon form, raising her head to the sky, bellowing in loss and anger. Torrents of flame burnt a path close to the villains, barely countered by their magic.

Weapons cleaved and flashed, leaving the villains disoriented. At the head of the charge were Evie, Jay and Carlos, waving the others on before charging into the frey. Jay wrestled his father's staff from his grip, the cobra's head lighting up as the power threw Jafar back, encasing him in burning sand as Jay continued his merciless attack. Years of hatred were let out, inflicting more injuries upon _all_ of the villains then they ever thought they would endure in their life.

Blood sprayed, green flashed and the roar of animals echoed all around them. Villains and heroes alike crumbled to the ground, some limp or some merely unconscious.

And among it all, Gaston watched himself die as Gil's claws sank into his chest.

* * *

 **I feel like this story is just failing miserably... I hope it isn't.**


	15. Chapter 15

***bursts through door* I'M ALIVE AND I'M NOT READY TO GIVE UP YET!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was… cold.

So dark and cold. A shifting dark grey, rising and falling in waves. Ice freezing in his veins.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Heartbeats. Faster, faster, racing and thundering throughout his head. Chasing away the cold. A white-hot pain spread down his spine, feeling bursting into his arms and legs.

Who am I?

Oh, that's right. He was Gil. Gil… Gil… Legume…

His father was Gaston. Where was Gaston?

He could see the blood on his hands, the hands that he could now move, that he could have sworn had been paws just a few minutes ago. He had killed his father, somewhere in that cold, red-filled haze where everything just had to crumble-

"Gil, please, my son. Come back to me. Please." A voice, broken with sobs. And then he could see. He could see!

His father wasn't Gaston. His father was the brown-haired man with the scrapes across the side of his face and the torn suit. Who knelt there with tears falling down his face, a woman in a pale yellow dress beside him. His brother… his little brother was gone.

"D-dad?"

Their faces filled with relief. "Gil!"

He heard joyful laughter as several dirtied and bloodied teenagers raced over, including a grinning pirate who hugged him close. "If you _ever_ half-die like that again, I am going to finish you off with me hook."

"Nice to see you too, Harry." He said, groaning in pain as he sat up.

"You basically just died, I'd be more careful with moving if I were you." Cautioned Jay, being supported by a soot-covered Carlos.

"Is it over?" Gil asked, looking around. "Is everyone… okay?"

"Weeell, it's over. We're not exactly okay, but we won. Mostly thanks to you."

"What did I do."

Mal chipped in now, holding one arm with a grimace. "You basically went extremely berserk, killed Gaston, jumped on Enchantress and fought her until I recovered enough to seal her away using my spellbook, and then that was that. Lotta villains and heroes died, rest are being sent far away from here to a place they can never get out from."

"And everyone who refused to fight against Auradon and stayed behind on the Isle was granted freedom to Auradon." Cut in a tanned pirate with dark hair. Jack Sparrow. "And have you seen Jamie?"

 _Oh no._

"Well, this is going to take some explaining." Ace laughed under his breath, sounding a bit hysterical. "Help."

* * *

 **Cliffy cliffy cliffhanger. Also WELCOME BACK EVIL I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS OVERKILL I MISSED YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nyehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe-**

* * *

Gil swallowed at the hopeful look on Jack Sparrow's face, took a deep breath and spoke. "He was… the person who started the explosions. He was under the hold of the Enchantress."

"Is he alright?" The pirate asked, his smile fading.

Ace held out one hand and opened it. There, a golden coin lay glistening in his palm.

"No…"

A tear streaked down Ace's cheek, dyed red by the smudged painted heart. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sparrow… he… he didn't know what he was doing, but then he tried to stop her and…" His words were cut off as he let out a choked sob.

"God save us all…" Someone murmured, and Gil looked with surprise to see a blonde woman in a fancy English dress. Jack looked up from where he was knelt.

"Lizzie?"

The woman nodded, her head hanging. "I never got to meet him."

* * *

" _You must not tell William. He would despise the child with his life."_

" _I would not. She will be safe with us, safe and far from the Isle and Auradon. It is safe here."_

" _FIRE! DRAGON!" Voices rang out, flames licking against the door. Elizabeth let out a sharp gasp, passing the swaddled child to the dark-haired man beside her._

" _Go. Get to Auradon."_

" _They will cast both of us on to the Isle. He will grow up in that unspeakable hell."_

" _He cannot stay here. Not now."_

" _Lizzie-"_

" _GO!"_

* * *

" _Father?"_

" _Yes, Janet?"_

 _The girl swallowed, her hands hidden in the over-large sleeves of her leather coat. "I-I want… I want to change my gender. A-and my name. I want to be your son, Jamie, I've been feeling like this since I was thirteen, but I've finally really decided and I hope you won't hate me and-"_

 _She was cut off as Jack pulled her into a hug. "No matter your gender, sexuality or whatever you decide to do with your life, you will always be my child. My son or daughter."_

 _Pearly teardrops streaked down the dust and grime covering her face. "Thank you, father…"_

" _No, Jamie. Thank you."_

* * *

" _Alright, alright, that's what I'm talkin' about! Everyone give it up for Gil, our very own king of Auradon!"_

 _Everyone cheered, the grinning brunette slapping Gil on the back. "Go get em, King Gil."_

 _He flushed. "Oh come on, it's not that big a deal."_

" _Bleeding hell, Gilly, yes it is!" Chimed in Harry, a wild grin spread across his face. "Without you I'd be locked up in a mad wing or floating out in the sea like a piece of driftwood."_

" _I didn't do that much."_

" _He's not gonna listen, Harry. SOMEONE needs to cure his inferiority complex." Teased Jamie, elbowing him in the ribs._

" _He doesn't have an inferiority complex."_

" _Yes I do."_

" _Shut up, Gil."_

" _Address your king politely, you swine!"_

" _And you shut up too."_

" _Boys, boys!" Interrupted Fairy Godmother, walking over with a smile. "It's time for the Coronation."_

" _Another one?" Groaned Mal, collapsing dramatically. Ben, ever the picture of heroic, swooped in and caught her before she could hit the floor._

" _Don't worry." Gil said. "I'm probably going to be the one flooded by paparazzi this time."_

* * *

" _King Gil! King Gil!" Reporters swarmed around, holding microphones up to his face as cameras flashed, asking all sorts of ridiculous questions._

" _Is the pressure of the royal throne a lot to bear so suddenly?"_

" _Did you ever dream this could happen back on the Isle?"_

" _How is this place compared to the barbarism of where you grew up?"_

" _Will you be organizing a funeral for your late friend, the sea-witch Uma?"_

 _A deadly cold settled over Gil's body, and when he spoke his voice was distant. "She wasn't a witch. She was a strong woman with a heart of gold and an abusive mother who didn't deserve to die."_

" _What are your thoughts on her past, and how that might have brought her to suicide?"_

" _Okay, that's enough." Jamie shooed the reporters away, shutting the school gates behind them and locking them. He turned to the blond. "Hey buddy, you alright?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Gil, walking away before anybody could see his tears._

* * *

"He was a great… a great friend. The best of friends. Everyone always aspired to be like the wonder boy." Gil said, choking up.

"And just how was I a wonder boy?" Someone asked.

Gil's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 **More cliffhangers. Have fun waiting for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**As you can expect this is going to be happy and sweet and fun and magical.**

* * *

"Jamie?"

They all turned, seemingly at once. A faint apparition had appeared before them, blood staining the front of his tunic and leaking from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I was a moron." He whispered, his gaze trained on the ground. "I'm so sorry… it's my fault this all happened."

Ace stood up and smiled at the brunet. "It's alright… but are you really…?"

"Yeah. Nothing I can do there."

Gil watched on, feeling warm tears trickling down his cheeks. _It's not a big deal, he's already dead, stop crying, stop crying, good god just stop crying he's dead just let him die stop crying it's your fault, not his you should have done something-_

"Gil." Harry's voice was soft in his ears. He looked down at his hand and saw that his jagged nails had been digging so hard into his skin it was starting to bleed. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not." He shook his head, feeling distant. So many people were gone.

So many.

He stood up slowly, swallowing. "Thank you, Jamie. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too. And Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this, okay buddy?"

"But… this all happened right after I was named king, how could it not be my fault?"

Morgan spoke up for the first time in what felt like forever, his eyes red and hollow. "I think all of us are to blame, at the very least for not noticing what was happening."

"Yeah, but…"

"It's okay. Got it?"

"Okay… I guess so."

"I gotta leave now. Bye, guys. Bye, mom and dad. I…"

And just like that, he was gone. Gil's attention was immediately drawn elsewhere when he heard sobbing in the background.

* * *

Mal was collapsed on the ground beside Ben's red-stained body, hysterical and ignoring her friends gathered around her, trying to say comforting words and that it would be okay. Gil knew she wasn't going to listen to them. He walked over, pushing aside the stinging of his heart. He had to be strong for the others.

"Mal. Mal. MAL."

She looked up slowly, her face blank and shadowed. "Gil. Someone can help him, right? Tell me he's not gone. _Please._ He can't be gone."

This had to be a punishment, some sort of hell for something he had done. To look this young woman who had done so much and loved Ben with all of her heart, look right into her eyes that had black trails from the mascara she had worn to the speech, look right at the torture and pain she was going through, and shatter any hopes she still had. "Mal, he's dead. There's nothing we can do."

"No." She froze. "He can't be. We can do something. I know we can!"

"He's gone, Mal." Gil's voice gave out, his chest aching as if he had been stabbed. "He's gone."

"No… no… Ben… NO!" The purple-haired girl broke into loud sobs, shaking the limp form of her boyfriend as if he were only sleeping. "No, don't leave me, I've already lost Uma you can't leave me too, please wake up, please!"

It was if everything had shattered, shards of glass digging into his skin and heart and soul, the faces of everyone he had lost, everyone who surely hated him, the people who laughed as they watched him bleed.

But he had to keep going. He pulled Mal into a hug, letting her cry and rage and dig her nails unconsciously into his skin, the pain feeling like nothing. He would sacrifice everything he had, everything he was and beyond. He would heal everyone except himself.

It was his duty as a king.

* * *

 **There's like two chapters left of this story. Thank god.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Areeeee youuuuu readddddyyyyyyyy for the final chapter? No? Well, here you go.**

* * *

The wind whistled across the ruins of the square, making the air frigid. Teenagers, children and adults alike sat with heavy hearts and empty eyes. Gil still knelt beside Ben, the others having left to go search for others. His head hung in silence, thinking about the times he, Harry, Mal, and Ben had sat together, Harry attempting to play the guitar correctly and failing miserably.

Mal having to teach him and re-teach him while Ben had sat to the side, laughing even as he had scrolled on his tablet, working on organizing Auradon's debt, and Gil had been pouring over piles of paperwork. Nearly oblivious to the struggles of those around him, and eventually Jamie would have to slam open the door and drag Gil back to the dorms so he could be rested for whatever conference he had next.

How the redhead would smile apologetically and wish him goodnight before walking off in hurried strides.

He'd never noticed.

Gil thought for a second and stood up abruptly. He knew that Fairy Godmother could help, couldn't she use her magic to restore Ben? He looked around for the sign of her anywhere, and jumped when he saw Maleficent standing nearby, her face solemn and outfit ripped and burnt.

She walked up. "Mal really did love him, didn't she?"

Gil nodded wordlessly, his heart thundering in his chest. She knelt down, touching her fingers gently to his forehead.

"He's still here, just slightly."

"Here- wha?"

"His soul is still hanging on. He wants to live."

"C-can you save him?"

Her gaze shifted uneasily. "I can, but…"

"You can't really because you're evil?"

"No!" She snapped, her eyes blazing sharp green. "Because it requires both the caster and the person losing one of the things most dear to them!" Gil flinched, moving back. She seemed to calm, her shoulders slumping. "If I do this, I lose my ability to love my own daughter. He may lose his ability to love her as well."

"Oh…"

"And if I cast the spell so that only I take the curse, I lose my magic and… I die." She stood up and straightened. "Gil, if I do this, I want you to tell my daughter two things. One, that I'm sorry for my selfishness, and that all the love I had was for her. Two, all my heritage, spells and my wings are hers."

The blond nodded. "I will."

"And… tell Aurora that I always loved her as a daughter, and regret all of my actions now. It took me far too long to realize it."

"I will. Thank you so much. I… I don't know what to say… I…"

Maleficent smiled, and he saw the pain that shone behind her eyes. "This is my gift to the king and my act of repentance. Be thankful, Gil, that you have so many that stand by you." Her hands sparked with green magic, the smoke swirling around Ben's body. The magic grew outwards, exploding in a flash of bright light. Maleficent's body turned to ash in the light as she mouthed the spell, and Gil could have sworn he saw a tear trace its way down her cheek.

Within seconds, the smoke had cleared and a pile of ashes drifted along the dark ground in the wind, the only remains of the most powerful sorceress that ever lived.

Ben coughed once, twice, and sat up, the wound in his neck fully healed. His eyes widened. "What? What the heck happened?"

Gil collapsed, his entire body shaking as he felt tears well forward.

His brother was alive. They could fix things. This wasn't permanent.

They would heal.

They'd lost so many, but they could rise up. Learn from their failures. Give everyone a place. Be watchful, rule better. Learn the true stories of the wicked.

They would not tolerate abuse.

Would not back down a single inch.

But for now, he would let himself cry, and feel his brother's arms around him, telling him that things would be okay.

He would witness Mal walk up, unsuspecting, and then freeze. He would see her smile, see tears fall, watch her run forward and tackle her boyfriend, kissing him and hugging him, her words incoherent but lifted with joy. He would see his friends laugh, and Mal reach down to the pile of ashes, somehow knowing intuitively what had happened.

He would watch her rise, look towards the sky and thank her mother, thank everyone who had lost their lives during the struggle that ensured their safety.

He would destroy the Isle of the Lost and abolish the principles that had created it.

He would become a king worthy of his family name.

He would honor the fallen with shrouds.

He would create a world that was no longer perfect at the cost of the others, sometimes dangerous and full of injustice, but whole, and held together, where no one was cast away.

He bore the burdens on his own but learned to still smile, and still see beauty. He watched others love and marry, but he never loved, only marrying as was required for his stature. He thought he could never truly bond again, not after hurting so many close to him. He vowed he would not let them feel his pain, nor would he cause them pain. No one gained the keys to his cold heart, ever.

* * *

Until the birth of his daughter, little Elanor Bête. Her smiles, her laughter, melted the ice that surrounded his fragile soul. He treasured her dearly, lived to see her run and play. Comforted her through her pain, held her throughout the nights when she was sick, cried with her when his wife, his queen, Anne-Marie died, just as they had finally learned to love.

When she fell into deep depression at just twelve, he brought her back from the brink, told her he would always love her and that she had so much to live for.

He didn't question it when she began to wield magick, or when she would walk to docks that used to port for the goblin ships.

He sensed that someday she would have her own story to tell.

* * *

 **Just one more thing to publish, and then the story is finally complete. It's been a wild ride. Thanks for sticking with me and not actually murdering me.**


	19. Epilogue

A girl with long blonde hair that streamed behind her stood on an abandoned dock, her bare feet caked in soot. Her simple white dress and corset were being soaked by the rain, a knowing smile perched on rouge pink lips. She tilted her head to the side, laughing slightly. "What, you didn't think that was the end of the story…"

 _ **Did you?**_


End file.
